


que quieres de mi

by unsocial_kid



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyguard AU, Dirty Talk, F/F, Kinda, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsocial_kid/pseuds/unsocial_kid
Summary: Juliana is the stoic bodyguard assigned to protect the youngest Carvajal heir. Valentina is the bratty rich girl who can't stop teasing her new bodyguard.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 28
Kudos: 177





	que quieres de mi

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this not long after the finale of aam thinking i was gonna make it a whole story with multiple chapters, but then i never came around to it and kinda forgot about it. i recently found it in my documents and thought oh well, it's a new decade and i might as well put it out there. anyway, enjoy this not for what it is, but what it could have been lol

“Miss, I think you’ve had enough already.” Juliana said in a voice that betrayed nothing, looking at Miss Carvajal as she unwittingly swayed from side to side where she stood. In her right hand was a half-drunk glass of champagne that probably cost more than Juliana’s paycheck. Her other hand was resting on the intricately carved stone railing of the balcony, looking out over the courtyard. The sun had set, but the summer breeze kept it from being too chilly outside, and the stars twinkled overhead.

When Miss Carvajal heard her bodyguard’s voice she startled a little and turned around. Her light green eyes were not quite as sharp as usual, and as they registered who was there with her a lazy and mischievous grin spread. And oh yes, she had definitely had enough to drink, if that look was any indicator.

“Well if it isn’t my knight in shining armour,” Miss Carvajal’s voice had a teasing lilt to it, “Juls, my dear, to what do I so ever owe the pleasure?” she didn’t quite slur out, but her articulation was definitely not as sharp, and she let out a little giggle that Juliana absolutely did not think was adorable.

Inside she could still hear the party going, a charity or some other event where filthy rich people could pretend to care about the ‘less fortunate’ for one night while still being surrounded by lavish and expensive things. Not to sound too bitter, of course.

Juliana sighed and shut the sliding door almost fully, leaving a small crack. She steadfastly ignored the way Miss Carvajal’s eyes roamed over her body and face as she walked closer to lean onto the railing.

“It is nearly midnight, you’ve had three glasses of champagne and that shot of mezcal you tried to hide from me. There will be press outside when we leave, and I think we both know who won’t be too happy if they get a bunch of photos of you drunkenly stumbling to the car.” she said, almost sounding bored. Trying to reason with this girl was futile, and Juliana knew she didn’t succeed this time either when Miss Carvajal took a few steps closer to her and slightly bit her lower lip teasingly.

“So you’ve been watching me really closely, huh?” she smirked, and Juliana inwardly sighed, knowing already that the response ‘It’s my job, Miss.’ wouldn’t deter her at all. “Nothing slips by you, does it? Eyes of a hawk, memory of an elephant. Not to say you’re an elephant, of course,” Miss Carvajal chuckled and took another step towards her, “no, you’re something else entirely.”

The older girl’s eyes strayed down again, taking in the form-fitting suit her bodyguard was wearing with an appreciative smile on her lips. She took yet another step closer, close enough so Juliana could smell the light, floral perfume Miss Carvajal usually wore to these kind of events. After studying her wardrobe choice enough, she lifted her gaze and met Juliana’s straight on, who could now see that the light eyes had darkened considerably. They were also not as hazy as Juliana had thought they would be, from the alcohol.

Usually Juliana would take a few steps back by this point, insist they leave soon, and they would not talk about it again, but something was keeping her rooted to the spot this time.

Honestly, a part of her believed Miss Carvajal was just pushing to see her limits, and she wanted to call her out on her bluff for once. The other part, well… she didn’t want to delve too deep into that for fear of what she would find.

“Do you tease all your employees like this, or is it just me?” she said in a low voice, seeing the slight surprise in Miss Carvajal’s eyes when she didn’t back down this time. Her face broke into a delighted smile that showed off a row of perfect teeth, as her left hand slid closer to Juliana’s right hand on the railing.

“My my, how you’re flattering yourself. Someone isn’t afraid of snarking to their boss tonight. What, did you also have a shot of mezcal while I wasn’t looking?” the glee was apparent in her voice as she took yet another step closer. Juliana could feel the body heat emanating from her now, and she swallowed imperceptibly. Miss Carvajal put her hand on Juliana’s on the railing and let it slowly slide up her suit jacket to stop at her upper arm. Juliana had to suppress a shiver as her eyes fluttered shut for a millisecond at the contact. If she thought she could feel her heat when she was standing close, her hand on her arm was a completely different thing.

Miss Carvajal leaned closer to her, and Juliana held her breath. _Move away. Enough already, be professional!_ she thought to herself as their faces got closer together. But she was rooted to the spot, couldn’t move, could barely breathe. Fortunately – ignoring the voice in her head that said otherwise – Miss Carvajal was aiming for her ear. Her lips almost brushed Juliana’s ear as she stopped there for a while, just breathing. This time Juliana couldn’t stop the slight shiver, and she could definitely feel the smirk on her lips right now.

“But no, it’s only you I tease like this,” her voice was a breathy whisper, “and I do so love those reactions you think you can hide from me.”

At that, Miss Carvajal squeezed her bicep and let her hand continue its slow way up to her neck. Juliana didn’t know at what point her eyes had closed, but they fluttered open now as she barely had time to cut off the moan that threatened to come out.

“Miss Carvajal…” she said warningly, or tried to. It came out more low and husky than intended.

The woman in question pulled back, but not far, and locked eyes with her again.

“Enough with the formalities, _Juliana._ ” she emphasised her name with a sultry tone and Juliana had to bite back another moan. “Don’t you think it’s time you stopped fantasizing and did what you really want to do? You can try to hide it however much you want, but I can still see it. Or are you saying that I’ve mistaken the looks you give me? Not the one’s when you’re looking to keep me safe, but the one’s when we’re away from potential danger. Or am I just imagining your intense eyes stuck on me?”

The hand was now on Juliana’s neck, and Miss Carvajal let her thumb slowly rub back and forth just under her ear. Juliana’s resolve was beginning to weaken, and if the cocky smile on Miss Carvajal’s face was any indicator, she knew it.

“Can you really say you haven’t imagined putting your hands on me, sliding them under my shirt and feeling my warm skin?” her voice took on a husky tone.

_Professional, Juliana, this is your client!_ the voice inside her head was screaming. But Juliana couldn’t listen, because right then Miss Carvajal pressed her body into hers. This time, there was no stopping the quiet groan from slipping out.

“Don’t you want to know how it feels to run your fingers over my stomach, as I tremble beneath your touch? Press your lips to my collarbones, slowly moving down my chest?” Miss Carvajal moved back to the side of Juliana’s face to continue speaking into her ear. “Hear me moan out your name, as you feel me getting _wetter_ for you?” her voice dipped into a register deeper than Juliana had ever heard her speak in, and Juliana could feel her body grow warmer.

Arousal was clouding Juliana’s judgement, and she was on the precipice of falling into a mistake that there was no coming back from. She could lose her job, she could taint her reputation forever, she could absolutely not do this!

“Stop holding back,” there was a needy twang to Miss Carvajal’s voice now, “I can feel how tense you are. Just let go. You don’t always have to be so composed.”

She pressed a light kiss behind Juliana’s ear, and Juliana’s arm automatically shot out to gently grasp onto the other girl’s waist.

“Miss Carvajal…” Juliana groaned out, a final attempt to quell her from making a really bad decision.

That earned her a scraping of teeth to the same spot she was just kissed on, and holy hell, what was this girl doing to her?

“I already said, it’s _Valentina!”_ Miss Carvajal said, almost exasperated, but still on the playful side. Any premonition of calling her out on her bluff was out of Juliana’s mind, and her hand on Miss Carvajal’s waist twitched with the need to explore.

“Oh Juliana,” Miss Carvajal practically moaned, and gently bit and tugged on Juliana’s ear, “ _please.”_

Something snapped inside Juliana, and her hand tightened around the waist as she pushed the other girl backwards until she hit the wall. She was careful not to do it too roughly, but the other girl still let out a small ‘oof’ when she made contact with the cold stone wall behind her. Light green eyes looked up into hers in surprise, but before she could say anything, Juliana pressed her lips against Valentina’s.

Valentina’s lips were full and so soft. A spark of electricity ran through Juliana’s spine at that first contact, and she could hear Valentina moan softly into her mouth. Juliana’s hands were grasping onto Valentina’s hips, bunching up the material of her dress with how tightly she was clutching to her, and Valentina’s nails scraped the back of her neck. Valentina parted her lips slightly, a clear invitation and not one Juliana would pass up on.

She licked into her mouth, pressing her body up against Valentina’s and effectively pinning her to the wall. Juliana moaned when Valentina sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, and their kisses turned more urgent. Having the need to touch Valentina’s bare skin, Juliana grabbed onto her thigh and hoisted it up. The dress Valentina was wearing was ankle-length, but as she wrapped it around Juliana, the material fell away slightly to reveal a long, bronzed leg.

Not being able to contain herself, Juliana put her hand on the bare skin of Valentina’s leg, moving it from the back of her thigh down towards the back of her knee. Their kiss broke for a second, as Valentina let out a gasp of “ _Juls!”_ and threw her other hand around Juliana’s neck. Juliana was-

_Crash._

They both froze, and all of her instincts as a bodyguard came rushing as her body tensed and made itself ready to fight and protect-

Until she realised it was the sound of the champagne glass hitting stone floor. The champagne glass that had just been in Valentina’s hand, before she had thoughtlessly slung it around Juliana’s neck. The champagne glass that was half-empty, from Valentina’s fourth drink of the night. The champagne glass that her client, Miss Carvajal had been drinking from.

They had been frozen in fear, foreheads touching, panting heavily, when Juliana had that last thought. What the hell was she doing? Why did she do something this reckless and idiotic? Gently she let go of the leg around her waist, let go of Valentina and backed away several steps.

Valentina was still leaning against the wall, absentmindedly brushing her fingertips over her lips, as she looked at Juliana. Her other hand came to lie over her heart as she tried to slow down her breathing.

Guilt and shame began creeping up on Juliana, as she looked at the state Valentina was in. This was the girl she was meant to protect with her life, from anything and everything, and she went and took advantage of that. She cleared her throat, trying to get some professionalism back, however futile that was.

There was a stretch of silence, while Valentina was calming her breathing, and Juliana took one more step backwards. She didn’t know what to do now, after having crossed so many boundaries. The only thing she could think of was bringing up the thing she originally came here for.

“I think we should get going now, miss, if you don’t oppose.” she said quietly, clasping her hands behind her back. She looked into Valentina eyes and was surprised to find that there was nothing teasing or gleeful in her eyes, as she had suspected. Valentina had, after all, won their little stand-off. They were definitely still a little darker than usual, with dilated pupils, but behind that was something that almost resembled… sorrow?

She straightened up, smoothed out her dress and took a few steps towards Juliana. Juliana swallowed and stood up straighter, averting her gaze to right over Val- no, Miss Carvajal’s shoulder. That made Valentina pause in her step, as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked down.

“Yes, I think you’re right.” she said in a small voice, that almost broke Juliana’s resolve. Hurting the girl was the exact opposite of what Juliana was meant to do. _Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Juliana turned around to walk to the doors and slide them open for Miss Carvajal. Immediately the sounds from the inside amplified and broke whatever quiet bubble they had been in for the past… how long had they been out here?

Miss Carvajal walked after her, and just as she was about to walk in, she glanced at Juliana and stopped. She had a shy look that was very uncharacteristic for her, and it made Juliana pause.

“You have, um, there is some lipstick- I mean mine, uh my lipstick on your-“ she gestured towards her own mouth as she was stammering. Juliana could feel herself blush slightly as she reached up and wiped at her mouth with the sleeve of her suit jacket.

“Better?” she asked after wiping a while, and Va- Miss Carvajal bit her lip slightly at that. Juliana tried to not react to that vision, pushing away thoughts of those teeth clamping down on her neck and tugging on her- stop.

But then, Valentina lifted her hand up, hesitantly reaching for Juliana’s face, and Juliana could not do anything except stand absolutely still. Valentina – and there was no way she could think of this girl as Miss Carvajal – dragged her thumb over her bottom lip and the corner of her mouth, apparently wiping away whatever remainder of lipstick there was. Juliana exhaled shakily as Valentina pulled away her hand.

“Won’t be a problem anymore.” Valentina said in a voice that suggested she wasn’t only talking about the lipstick. They stared at each other for a few more seconds, thousands of words unspoken between them, until Valentina looked away and walked inside.

Juliana took one more breath of the fresh outside air, willing herself to get her head back on straight. This was her employer, Miss Carvajal. What just happened should never have happened and can never happen again. No matter how much her stomach churned at the thought of that.

With a resolute nod to herself she followed Miss Carvajal inside, burying her feelings deep down and locking that door, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> also, this is like my first fic ever (except something i posted like eight years ago on good ole ff.net but we wont talk about that) so cut me a little slack thanks haha


End file.
